


Teeth

by lunea_tinea



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Lokie is Non-binary, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, safeword mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunea_tinea/pseuds/lunea_tinea
Summary: Its not very often Dove summons Lokie into his office. Mainly because Lokie doesn't know how to follow directions.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Dove and Lokie have a very long history together. So please be aware the EVERYTHING that happens happens consensually.

Lokie was curious. It was not often Dove called them into his office, he mainly preferred to keep them out. He was always yelling about ‘irreplaceable artifacts’ and having ‘the grace of a drunken Norn.’ When the raven arrived with the summons they could hardly contain their excitement, and if a barstool or two got sacrificed to their exit who could blame them?

When they entered the office the first thing to make itself known to them was the darkness. Usually the large room was lit floor to ceiling, drawing the observer’s eyes to the many items on display. Today the light had been snuffed, save the torches lighting the entry way. The only other source of light were the many candles lining Dove’s desk , their glow highlighting the stoic Sylvari sat behind them. Dove’s gaze was trained on Lokie, the black depths followed their every move as they approached him. 

Fear and lust immediately seized every fiber of Lokie’s being. They would be damned if they let him notice though. Instead their step remained light, almost as if they were bouncing towards him. When Lokie finally crossed the room they perched themselves in Dove’s lap, a hand reached up to play with the loosened vines of his hair, “You summoned me your Highness?” The twitch in Dove’s jaw did not go unnoticed and Lokie giggled, but just as they started they were unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. 

Before Lokie could catch their breath, a boot planted itself on their chest. “I’m truly starting to wonder the purpose of you,” Dove’s deep voice sent another wave of the fear/lust mixture through them. Lokie attempted another laugh but the lack of oxygen had it sounding more like a cough. When the boot lifted they sucked in a ragged breath, the beginnings of an ache started to spread through their chest. They fought the urge to reach up and stroke the pain as Dove’s sanguine glow entered their field of vision. His large hand cradled Lokie’s lower jaw and his thumb pressed down on their lower lip painfully, prompting them to open their mouth in a silent gasp. The offending digit snaked its way into their mouth and planted itself on their tongue. A dark chuckle resonated throughout the room, “Though I suppose there may be one use for you.” 

A quiet sob like moan escaped Lokie as Dove removed his hand from them. They remained on the floor as Dove stood, the sound of a chair scraping the stone floor was heard as they assumed he was making himself comfortable. When they could no longer hear the rustling of fabric and the creaking of his chair they sat themselves up and began to stand until Dove’s voice froze them, “How presumptuous of you. Hands and Knees.” Lokie fell forward, catching themselves with their hands. They crawled towards Dove, keeping their gaze on his boots, the cold stone bit into their hands and knees with every movement. When they finally reached their destination they sat up, kneeling between Dove’s open legs and allowed their gaze to travel upwards. When their eyes met Dove’s expression softened momentarily and he leaned forward, his mouth leveling with Lokie’s ear and a hand winding to the back of their neck. 

The tenderness eased some of the fear that had made knots in their stomach, “My King?”

“Your word,” The sternness of Dove’s voice took a different tone, one that said answer incorrectly and this is all over. 

“Caddoch.” As soon as the word was uttered Dove’s mouth descended on theirs. The kiss was violent but brief, leaving the taste of blood on their tongue. 

Dove leaned back in his chair once more, his hands made a sweeping gesture towards his groin before settling on the chair’s armrests, “I believe you know what to do. If I feel so much as one prick of your teeth I will remove them from your skull.”   
Fear swept through Lokie, the cold chasing the heat. They reached forward with clumsy hands and untied the front of his simple leather trousers exposing Dove’s hardened cock. Lokie could smell the sweetness more than see the clear fluid leaking from its tip, giving away just how aroused he actually was. Boldened by the knowledge they traced a finger up its spiral glow and reveled in the undulating movements of the layered shaft. The teasing was brought to a sudden stop as a shout left Lokie’s mouth, pain bloomed in their leg where Dove’s heavy boot now lay. Not wanting to provoke him more Lokie took him into their mouth, cautious to keep their teeth covered. His deep drawn out moans served as their reward as their mouth worked over him, making sure to gently tongue at the small layers with every upward movement. It wasn’t long before Lokie felt completely taken over by him, knowing nothing else besides his taste, his scent, the sounds of his moans. Their hands frantically clutched at his legs, their movements growing clumsy as spit and fluid ran down their chin. Then suddenly Dove went silent. 

Lokie froze when they felt him lean forward and pry their hands from his legs before wrapping his hand around their throat and pushing back, separating their mouth from him, “I said no teeth you little shit.” As he stood Lokie tried to force out an apology but the words came out fumbled and panicked. They felt themselves briefly lifted into the air before being deposited roughly onto the forgotten desk. 

When his hands reached for the metal clasps of their pants a sob escaped their lips, “No.. I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I won’t..” They tried to crawl away, their hands scrambling for any sort of purchase on the smooth surface of the desk. When their pants were torn away from them large hands gripped the backs of their knees and yanked them towards the edge of the desk. 

Dove roughly opened their legs and insinuated his hips between them, “If you can’t be trusted with your mouth then I have no choice but to seek my pleasure elsewhere.” With a quick snap of his hips Dove seated the entirety of his length within them. He let out a dry chuckle, “So completely wet. You’re nothing but a whore. You would’ve been begging for this wouldn’t you?” He punctuated his question with another rough thrust of his hips, “Wouldn’t you?”

Loud gasping sobs tore their way out of Lokie with every movement, “Yes.. YES!” Pain pulsated between their legs unprepared for his unforgiving size, but the slick that escaped between them gave away their pleasure. Dove set a bruising pace, his moans morphed into low growls and his nails digging deep into their thighs. As pleasure knotted itself low in Lokie’s belly they were no longer sure if their sobs were that of pain or something else. 

Time had ceased to have any relevance to the pair, all that existed to them was their near violent coupling. A few candles tipped over from the movement, Lokie had briefly registered the hot pain of the wax pooling around them but did nothing to escape it. Instead the pain was their undoing. The knots of pleasure released and became waves that swallowed them whole. Their back arched but before they could make a noise Dove lurched forward and wrapped a tight hand around their throat. Dove’s pace became uneven and frantic, meeting his end with a hard thrust. 

The hand around Lokie’s throat loosened and Dove carefully slid his softening cock from out of them. Lokie whimpered, the noise rough and broken. A large hand stroked upwards from their hip to their waist before finally reaching up to undo the clasps and bands that held Lokie’s top together. They hadn’t realized how suffocated by the item they felt until it all fell away and they sucked in a few slow deep breaths. 

Dove stood back up to his full height and tucked himself back into his leather trousers. For the second time tonight he scooped Lokie up into his arms, but this time he cradled them gently against his chest, “That’s it, breathe.” Lokie felt more than heard the words, their ear pressed up against his chest. The sound of his breathing and beating heart grounding them before they floated too far away. Lokie lay soft and pliant in Dove’s arms as he seated himself back into his chair. He kept a firm hold on the smaller Sylvari, but now his touch comforting instead of punishing. 

Lokie wriggled momentarily trying to get comfortable in his arms until a thought made them freeze, “Please don’t take out my teeth?” Their words were pleading but weak. A warm low chuckle reverberated through Dove’s chest. 

“You can keep your teeth. This time.”


End file.
